Linhagem
by Petrus Heligan
Summary: Essa é uma historia que antecede em 10 episodios mais ou menos o 1 capitulo da série, nessa epoca os winchesters ainda caçavam juntos e eles vao descobrir mais um caso sobre o sobrenatural!


**1#-10**

**Linhagem**

**1° Parte**

Blacksburg, Virgínia...

A cidade estava praticamente vazia, o tempo frio a noite colocava todos para dentro de suas casas. No centro da cidade não havia ninguém, a lua cheia apenas banhava a estátua de um homem no meio da praça, na sua placa dizia: Adrian Lancaster – Principal fundador da cidade; homenagem às famílias fundadoras. Uma densa neblina começou a surgir do céu...

Paul Simmons estava verificando os túmulos, xingava baixinho por estar fazendo aquilo naquele frio, para piorar a situação uma neblina pairava sobre o cemitério o que dificultava ainda mais a visibilidade. Tinha uma razão especial para estar fazendo aquilo no ínicio da madrugada , o motivo era que nessa época de neblina alguns adolescentes teimavam em invadir o cemitério .Ele estava se dirigindo a uma outra sepultura quando escutou barulhos vindo da sua frente, um gemido tal que ele indignado com a invasão esbravejou :

- Saiam daqui ou eu irei chamar a polícia, seus delinqüentes!

Não recebeu resposta alguma, isso o deixou com mais raiva e ele seguiu para frente com passos pesados e rápidos, mas quando chegou ao lugar onde achava que a pessoa estava nada encontrou. Pensou ele que alguém queria pregar uma peça e que quando encontrasse o engraçadinho ele iria dar-lhe uma lição; de súbito escutou um gemido atrás dele e virou-se pronto para pegar o maldito, mas foi surpreendido por aquela criatura horrenda que com garras feria-lhe o rosto e o jogava inconsciente no chão...

Um dia depois o xerife James Greer investigava o sumiço de Paul que nunca foi de ter muitos amigos, ser sociável, só aparecendo na cidade para fazer compras e resolver assuntos da sua vida. Fora até o cemitério ver se encontrava pistas sobre o caso, após ele andar durante algum tempo encontrou marcas de bota logo deduzindo que era de Paul, visto que ele usava uma bota que mandou fazer e que ele sempre usava em serviço; teve sua suspeita confirmada quando viu que as pegadas da bota andavam entre os túmulos em frente e depois seguia para outro túmulo, pois era a inspeção normal de Paul na noite. O que surpreendeu James foi encontrar pegadas deformadas, mas eram de pés descalços que circundavam as últimas pegadas de Paul, deviam ser umas três pessoas... Começava a ter idéia do que acontecera, mas surgia a pergunta: Quem teria feito isso e o porquê ?Seus pensamentos foram cortados por Ryan, um dos policias da cidade.

- Chefe, logo depois dessas pegadas há uma marca de algo sendo arrastado brevemente e depois sumindo...

- O que aconteceu com você Paul? – Falou James para o nada –

James tinha um problema, afora as pistas no cemitério não poderia contar com mais nada já que não havia casas ao redor do cemitério visto que ele ficava perto da floresta. lendas diziam que ela era mal assombrada...

- Chefe, há uma coisa que o senhor deveria ver aqui...

Quando James chegou ao local, pode ver que vários túmulos tinham sido violados!

- Droga Ryan, isso está ficando cada vez mais louco!Quero que você pegue os nomes dos túmulos violados e descubra alguma conexão entre as pessoas.

- Será que tem um satanista ou um pervertido por cadáveres pelas redondezas? – Perguntou Ryan –

- É cedo demais para teorias...

O xerife andou até o final das pegadas e sua suspeita se confirmou; quem estivesse fazendo aquilo tinha ido para a floresta e numa cara séria e preocupada ele não gostou nada de estar certo...

Em algum lugar...

Dean dirigia o carro enquanto seu pai e Sam conversavam:

- Acabei de encontrar o nosso caso! – Disse Sam –

- Para onde então nos vamos e por quê?

- Vamos para Blacksburg, parece que lá no cemitério o coveiro e vários corpos sumiram, mais tarde sumiram quatro pessoas da cidade. O xerife acha que os bandidos podem estar na floresta, mas encontra problemas para resolver uma busca.

- Porque Sammy boy?

- Parece que há uma lenda de que a floresta é mal assombrada...

- Fala algo na reportagem sobre a lenda que cerca a floresta? – Disse John –

- Nada, o xerife sozinho não conseguirá dar conta a tempo daquela floresta inteira, levará meses!

- É por isso que nós guardas florestais vamos ajudá-los! – Respondeu Dean – Mas eu ainda acho que devíamos ter continuado em Colonial Beach para averiguar se as lendas de lá eram verdades...

- Dean! Será que você não pode se concentrar um minuto nos casos sem pensar em outras coisas, você só queria ficar em Colonial Beach pra ver as mulheres de biquínis, ir para os luais...

-Pai, aponte a arma para o Sam! Um homem da nossa família que não gosta de mulheres... Isso sim é evento sobrenatural!

- Muito engraçado Dean. - Sam estava visivelmente nervoso pelas brincadeiras de seu irmão. -

- Vocês dois podem parar? – Retrucou John –

- Sim senhor. – Foi a resposta conjunta dos irmãos Winchester. -

- Até porque chegamos ao motel que a mulher havia dito que era o último lugar em que poderíamos descansar, o próximo fica a umas horas daqui e como todos estão cansados nada melhor que um cochilo!

Todos desceram do carro, mas apenas Dean e Sam se dirigiram para a entrada do motel, enquanto John esperava pelo lado de fora e olhava pela vidraça da porta. Um homem de 70 anos atendeu-os.

- Senhor, há quartos vagos por aqui? – Disse Sam -

- Somente um filho...

- Tudo bem senhor; ficaremos com ele.

O senhor estranhou que três homens fossem dividir o mesmo quarto e deixou isso amostra em seu rosto. John abriu o porta malas do carro e começou a verificar o equipamento.

- Como queira...

Aproveitando-se da estranheza do idoso, Dean disparou:

- Assim é até melhor para fazermos nossa festinha – Visivelmente apertando a bunda de Sam – Vou buscar no carro nossos brinquedinhos...

O senhor ficou completamente estarrecido, sem saber o que dizer. Aproveitando disso Dean saiu para esperar com John.

- Ele é meu irmão; é que ele é muito brincalhão e...

O senhor querendo ser amistoso com Sam respondeu:

- Não tenha medo de assumir, é o primeiro e o maior passo!

- Ok... – Sam estava completamente sem graça! –

Ao sair, o velho falou sozinho:

- Que pervertidos!

Sam saiu e falou para Dean:

- Cara, você me paga...

Dean ficou rindo e seu Pai não entendeu nada. Eles entraram no quarto e dormiram...

No outro dia o xerife James e seu parceiro Ryan estavam em frente à floresta, no limite dela que se encontrava mais perto do cemitério.

- Vamos Jack?

- sim senhor!

Eles começaram a caminhar para dentro da floresta, Ryan fazia a cobertura enquanto James procurava pelas pegadas. Quem havia feito aquilo não se preocupava em deixar rastros porque as pegadas eram facilmente encontradas no chão da floresta; Ryan portava uma pistola e o xerife James portava uma escopeta. Foram andando com cautela e prontidão, assim eles chegaram num pequeno riacho.

- Droga!Perdi o rastro Ryan, ele acaba justamente aqui no riacho...

- Isso não é nada bom senhor!

- Os malditos despistaram as pegadas caminhando pelo riacho! Filhos da puta!

- Andar o riacho todo já é ruim, e ainda prever uma direção e encontrar o rastro deles novamente por toda a borda do riacho é impossível!Xerife; estamos numa péssima situação!

- Eu sei filho, eu sei...

De manhã no motel, John conferia o seu diário, era mais a bíblia sobre criaturas sobrenaturais e outras coisas a respeito que um caçador deveria ter a mão. Sua expressão séria pairou sobre uma de suas anotações, esfregou os dedos nos olhos e colocando pensamentos de lado olhou para seus filhos e fechou o seu diário.

- Acordem meninos, precisamos colocar o pé na estrada.

Após acordarem e arrumarem-se, eles voltaram para a estrada em direção a blacksburg. John dirigia o carro e estava distraído em seus pensamentos.

- Pai, faz idéia que tipo de criatura seja essa? – Disse Sam –

- Pode ser um carniçal, mas é improvável; essa história de violação de túmulos não se encaixa em nenhum padrão que eu conheço.

- Será alguma seita ou comedores de cadáveres? – Indagou Dean –

- Nada mal Dean, mas espero pro nosso bem que não seja isso... Teríamos problemas se fossem pessoas que estivem envolvidas com isso.

-Sam, meu irmão; no caso de serem pessoas que estiverem fazendo isso, temos de fazer o que é necessário, mesmo que isso seja...

- Você está louco Dean, eu não vou matar uma pessoa; não mesmo!

- Sam, eu também não quero matar ninguém, mas se não tiver outro jeito assim será.

Visivelmente indignado com isso, Sam preferiu ficar calado durante o resto da viagem. Após algumas horas de viagem eles chegaram a Blacksburg. John parou o carro perto da praça da cidade.

- Procurem informações que façam uma conexão entre as pessoas que tiveram seus túmulos violados e as pessoas que sumiram, eu vou investigar no cemitério.

- Mas pai, não devíamos procurar pistas juntos? – Perguntou Sam –

- Isso é uma ordem... Vão!

John começou a dirigir o carro enquanto Sam e Dean olhavam o carro partindo.

- sim senhor. – Disse Dean –

- Merda, eu odeio quando ele faz isso! –Esbravejou Sam –

- Eu tive uma idéia Sam.

- Que milagre, será que isso não envolve pegar o telefone da mulher que está passando do outro lado?

- Até que não é má idéia... Falando sério agora, você pode procurar a conexão entre as pessoas que tiveram seus túmulos violados e as pessoas que sumiram. Eu vou procurar saber as lendas locais sobre a floresta.

- Ok,encontro você depois.

John estacionou o carro distante do cemitério para não chamar atenção, foi se esgueirando até chegar à grade onde se agarrou e pulou para dentro do cemitério. Procurou observar para ver se não encontrava ninguém no local, chegou até o local onde havia as demarcações policias e a faixa amarela e preta de "não ultrapasse".

- Hum... Aqui tem pegadas de pés descalços e deformados; tirando as pegadas que cercam as pegadas do coveiro as outras parecem iniciar dos própios túmulos!Os corpos foram reanimados!Isso é mal; parece que alguém anda criando mortos vivos, mas com que propósito?Que ligação isso tem com as pessoas que foram raptadas... Ou será que quem está fazendo isso apenas precisa de mais corpos?

John sentou num dos túmulos e abriu seu diário em busca de detalhes que pudessem esclarecer os fatos.

Sam olhou no jornal o nome das pessoas que tiveram seus túmulos violados.Dean chegava nesse momento na praça onde Sam estava.

- Descobriu Algo Sam ?

- Não descobri nenhuma ligação entre as pessoas que tiveram seus túmulos violados e as que sumiram; e você ?

- Descobri que eles acreditam que a floresta é mal-assombrada por uma bruxa que há muito tempo vivia ali, quando ela foi descoberta ela foi queimada viva. Quais são os nomes das pessoas desaparecidas irmãozinho?

- Nancy Cummings, Brian Moldvay, Peter Lancaster, Andrew Sulivan e Alice Mcdickens.

Dean ficou pensativo por uns instantes, mas Sam interrompeu o pensamento dele para que os dois entrassem na última casa. Depois de se certificarem que ninguém estava olhando eles entraram pela janela.

- Veja Dean, mesmo padrão das outras casas: marcas de pé com terra.

- E pelo visto foram umas quatro pessoas, tudo bate.

- Mesmo as pessoas sendo surpreendidas elas poderiam ter gritado, mas porque não fizeram?

- Será que deu tempo irmãozinho?Não é todo dia que bate uma criatura sobrenatural na sua casa querendo entregar pizza pra você... Nas quatro casas também há essa areia em todos os locais onde as pessoas foram surpreendidas.

- Porque areia, não consigo entender isso!

- Sam, olha isso, parece que encontrei uma outra pegada. Marcas de Tênis?

- Pelo visto se trata de marcas de tênis mesmo; isso ta cada vez ficando mais confuso cara...

- Se a pessoa que comanda isso for a de tênis, então ela queria pessoalmente pegar a pessoa dessa casa, essa casa é de quem?

- Peter Lancaster.

- Bem Sammy, vamos encontrar com nosso pai para ver o que conseguimos descobrir.

- Ok.

O xerife conversava com o oficial Ryan.

- Ryan, você descobriu alguma ligação entre os corpos?

- Chefe; não encontrei ligação nenhuma.

- E entre as pessoas seqüestradas?

- Nenhuma ligação senhor, mas eu procurei rápido demais para assegurar com firmeza.

- E nosso outros oficias, onde estão?

- Estão ocupados em outros casos, as pessoas parecem estar desesperadas com esse caso do cemitério; estão fazendo muita besteira pela cidade.

- Droga! Vamos encontrar logo o rastro deles ainda hoje e encontrar os desgraçados!

- Mas logo vai anoitecer senhor, e estaremos em desvantagem numérica...

- A coisa só anda piorando, mas o nosso salário vale a pena!

Com um riso, os dois atenuavam a tensão do próximo passo. Eles pegaram o carro e seguiram em direção ao cemitério, no meio do caminho passaram por um carro preto... Momentos depois a família Winchester estava na entrada da floresta, John abaixou-se e disse:

- Os policiais já entraram, vamos logo antes que eles sejam surpreendidos. Vamos procurar seguir o rastro deles

- Sim Senhor. – Foi a resposta sincronizada de Dean e sam –

- Pai, nós encontramos pegadas de pé descalços nas casas e em especial uma de tênis em uma delas, além de areia em todos os locais onde as pessoas foram surpreendidas.

- Quanto a areia eu não sei Sam, mas o que eu tenho certeza agora é que alguém anda animando corpos para algum propósito; estamos lidando com mortos vivos!

John arrumou a mochila em suas costas e eles entraram na floresta...

**2° parte**

A muitos metros de distância os dois policiais conversavam:

- Ryan,o rastro parava aqui no riacho certo ?

- Sim senhor!

- Veja pra mim no mapa onde tem mais montanhas.

- A leste .

- É onde fica a casa abandonada da bruxa não é?

- Sim.

- Vamos para leste então, verificamos a casa e as cavernas nas montanhas.

O tempo foi passando e a noite chegou; isso atrapalharia a família winchester.

- Droga, com essa luminosidade vai ficar bem mais difícil rastreá-los!

- Com certeza pai – Disse Dean-

A temperatura tinha caído consideravelmente a ponto de criar uma bruma pela floresta; o silêncio total nela inquietava a dupla de policiais. A respiração ficando pesada e formando um hálito típico de inverno.

- Ryan, fique atento, pois agora nossa visão diminui e temos de redobrar nossa atenção.

- Sim senhor. Temos que nos preocupar com o fato de que estamos chegando perto da casa da bruxa, logo atrás dela fica a região montanhosa.

- Então fique atento!

- Acho que estou vendo algo na frente senhor...

Surgiram da bruma carcaças deformadas que iam à direção deles. As três criaturas entoavam um gemido de dor e agonia, um lamento eterno.

- Deus, o que é isso? – Disse Ryan –

- Não sei, mas vamos ver se agüenta as nossas balas! – disse o Xerife James, enquanto apontava a espingarda para um deles e disparava dois tiros, que atravessaram a carcaça; eles continuaram na direção dos dois. –

Os dois estavam recuando sem saber o que fazer de súbito uma daquelas criaturas agarrou o xerife pelas costas, tombando junto com ele.

- Socorro Ryan !

Mal teve tempo de ajudar James, pois logo que virou para ajudar seu companheiro foi surpreendido por outros dois que chegavam da mesma direção, só teve tempo de mirar no mais próximo e disparar alguns tiros antes que recebesse uma pancada na cabeça com um pedaço de madeira que estava na mão da criatura. Ryan recebeu o golpe e ainda bateu em uma árvore antes de cair desacordado no chão; ao levantar James cotovelou a criatura que o abraçava e a jogou a certa distância; o suficiente para atirar com a espingarda e arrancar a cabeça daquela horrenda criatura. Quando ia mirar em outra criatura a arma fora arrancada de suas mãos por um golpe com a madeira. Antes que pudesse esboçar outra reação foi atingido com um golpe na cabeça e desmaiou...

**- Tragam eles para mim, vamos!**

Uma pessoa envolta em um manto negro disse isso e virou as costas para as criaturas e seguiu em direção das montanhas...

John, Dean e Sam estavam procurando o rastro dos policias.

- Pai, eles devem ter ido na direção da casa da bruxa.

- Certo Sam,vamos para lá então antes que...

Eles escutaram os tiros seguidos e começaram a correr.

- Fiquem todos juntos, não sabemos quantos são e com essa bruma vai ser difícil enxerga-los de longe!

- Sim senhor! – Disseram os irmãos winchester –

Passaram um tempo correndo e não conseguiram achá-los, começaram a andar com cautela para ver se enxergavam algo e ficassem alerta ao perigo.

- Achei algo! – Disse sam –

Quando os outros olharam puderam ver uma carcaça disforme, fedorenta e sem a cabeça. Perto dela havia varias pegadas.

- Zumbi. Alguém esta controlando os corpos do cemitério e transformou-os em zumbis.

- Como pai? – Indagou Sam –

- Através de rituais raros e difíceis, mas não para um bruxo antigo...Vamos correr para a casa garotos!

Eles correram seguindo o rastro de pegadas e logo chegaram a casa. Havia uma iluminação fraca dentro da casa, possivelmente de lanternas.

- Filhos, para matar um zumbi se têm poucas maneiras, a primeira é com água benta que causa grande dor a eles, mas seria necessária uma boa dose para que fosse suficiente para matá-lo. A segunda é queimando o corpo, a terceira é exorcizando a alma escrava que habita o corpo,mas essa é a muito trabalhosa para o momento.A quarta é destruindo a cabeça com uma arma.

- A quarta é a melhor mesmo; eu amo este trabalho! – Disse Dean com um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto. -

- Pai, e se quebrássemos o controle que a pessoa está exercendo sobre os corpos? – Indagou sam –

- Não sabemos como a pessoa faz isso, e dando atenção a quem controla ficamos expostos aos zumbis; tomem essas armas e alguns frascos de água benta.

- Você trouxe todo o nosso equipamento nessa mochila Pai? – Indagou Dean –

- Apenas o necessário, vamos logo!

Ao saírem do meio da mata e entrarem na clareira onde a casa fica , eles avistaram dois zumbis saindo detrás da casa. Dean olha para trás e grita:

- Cuidado! Estão vindo um pelas costas e mais dois pelos flancos!

- Vocês ficam com os dois dos flancos e eu fico com os três da retaguarda. - Disse John.-

Sam virou-se para o da esquerda, arremessando o seu frasco com água benta,o frasco chocou-se contra o peito do zumbi e quebrou,queimando-o e fazendo gemer de dor. Sam correu até ele e com suas duas pequenas foices o cortou, derrubando-o. Dean correu até o zumbi da direita e esquivando-se das garras dele, cortou o peito com uma mini foice e arrancou a cabeça com a outra. John jogou o frasco de água benta no zumbi da direita, correu para o do centro e defendendo a garra do zumbi, cravou a mini foice no pescoço dele arrancando-lhe a cabeça. O outro veio na direção de John e tentou agarra-lo, ele com um rolamento fugiu da imobilização e ao levantar lançou um frasco de água benta que foi direto no zumbi da direita que ainda estava de pé, não percebendo que o zumbi que ele se esquivou vinha em sua direção e que as garras vinham em sua direção...

Foi nisso que Dean pegou a mini-escopeta na mochila e atirou no zumbi que ia atacar seu pai ,o zumbi sentiu o golpe e Dean sorriu , mirou a cabeça e atirou destruindo a cabeça dele. O outro zumbi já estava quase todo queimando, mas ainda ia na direção de John ,que sem pressa esperou ele chegar ,bloqueou o seu ataque e com as duas mini foices cortou o peito do zumbi.

- Vamos, temos que salvar os policiais e as pessoas seqüestradas! –Falou John. -

Numa cautela típica de filmes de policial, John abriu a porta...

Ao abrir John pode ver um grupo de quatro pessoas amarradas na sala da casa, que era ó único cômodo da dela. Desenhos foram feitos no chão com algo branco, e logo após os símbolos um círculo; a frente das pessoas estava um jovem com um livro na mão e jogados num canto os dois policias vigiados por dois zumbis. O Jovem ao ver John gritou:

- Peguem eles! Eu não quero que ninguém me atrapalhe!

Surgiram esqueletos ao redor da casa e Dean e Sam ficaram de prontidão olhando para eles.

- Eu vou entrar vocês cuidem dos que estão do lado de fora! – Disse John. -

- Não pai! É perigoso você fic...

Antes que Dean pudesse dizer algo, dois esqueletos partiram pra cima dele e outros dois para cima de Sam enquanto a porta rangia e fechava lentamente...

Dean conseguiu aparar o golpe de um dos esqueletos mais acabou sendo atingido pelo outro, eles portavam barras de ferro enferrujado. Dean apenas pode gritar de dor quando seu ombro foi atingido, o esqueleto levantou a barra como se fosse cravá-la nele, mas Dean com o outro braço derrubou o esqueleto com a mini foice, o fazendo desmontar; o outro tinha caído antes quando Sam arremessou sua mini-foice nele, aproveitando-se do fato que ele jogou água benta num dos esqueletos dele e destruiu o outro com um X nos ossos do peito.

John colocou na cintura para pegar os frascos de água benta, que tacou nos dois zumbis e depois correu até eles com as mini foices e os destruiu. O Jovem urrou de raiva e disse:

- Quem é você que me desafia?

- Eu sou John Winchester; vim destruir você!

- Tolo! Acha mesmo que eu viria tanto despreparado?

John não teve tempo de responder por que um carniçal saltou do alto da casa em cima dele ,enquanto o outro caiu perto e andava em direção dele.Sam abriu a porta e disparou um tiro contra o carniçal que estava em cima do seu pai.O carniçal caiu bem próximo de John que levantou e lançou um frasco de água benta contra o carniçal que gritou enquanto sua pele queimava;Dean atirou com sua mini escopeta contra o carniçal que aproximava do seu pai , ele recuou assim que foi atingido pelo tiro ,mas logo em seguida cambaleou ferozmente na direção de Dean , seu pai vendo isso arremessou suas duas mini foices, uma acertou a costela e o outra no peito , mas não foi o bastante para parar o carniçal.Dean tentava recarregar a arma mas a presa e a dor no seu braço fizeram com que ele as deixasse cair no chão.O carniçal saltou abrindo sua boca fétida e armando suas garras quando recebeu o tiro da escopeta de Sam e caiu do lado de Dean batendo na parede; sua cabeça estava toda destroçada.

O Jovem surpreso, sem saber o que fazer, sacou uma adaga e correu na direção das quatro pessoas no círculo. John saltou sobre ele, no impacto ele acabou perdendo a adaga e o livro. John o imobilizou depois. Sam começou a soltar as quatros pessoas: Nancy Cummings , Brian Moldvay , Peter Lancaster , Andrew Sulivan e Alice Mcdickens.O jovem tentou se soltar e John o apagou com dois socos no rosto.

- Obrigada, não sei como podemos agradecer...

- Depois, vamos sair logo da casa! – Retrucou John. -

Depois que todos foram retirados da casa, Dean pegou as lanternas e arremessou dentro da casa que em pouco tempo começou a pegar fogo, quando ia lançar o livro no fogo Sam segurou o seu braço.

- Não Dean,podemos ler e saber mais sobre essas criaturas ; por hora ficamos com o livro.

- Espero que esse não seja um dos livros pedidos na faculdade que você pretende fazer...

- Não começa Dean!

Os policiais acordaram logo em seguida e todos saíram da floresta. Xerife James pediu uma viatura para levar o jovem enquanto todos esperam perto do cemitério.

- Muito obrigada por nos salvar! – Disse Nancy –

- De nada senhora... – Respondeu John –

- Onde está Paul?

- Sinto muito senhora, mas o coveiro foi morto e se transformou numa daquelas criaturas.

- Que ele descanse em paz agora.

- Quem é o cara por trás desses monstros? – Indagou Sam –

- É Michael, ele acampou na floresta com os amigos uma semana antes do ataque ao cemitério, os amigos disseram que ele desapareceu por uma hora e depois voltou ao acampamento. Uma dessas criaturas jogou areia em mim e eu desmaiei.

- Comigo quem me tacou a areia foi Michael. – disse Peter. -

- Se vocês não tivessem me atrapalhado, eu teria conquistado a minha vingança! – Esbravejou Michael-

John perguntou a eles o que movia o garoto a querer vingar-se deles, nenhum deles soube responder até porque somente Nancy que era amiga da mãe dele, os outros nem o conheciam. Após uma breve conversa duas viaturas chegaram para levar todos embora. Sam abriu a porta do Impala e antes de entrar olhou para as viaturas, teve a impressão de ver o cordão de Michael brilhar e quando piscou os olhos apenas viu o cordão normalmente com sua pedra verde em forma de losango...

A família winchester alugou um quarto no Sunset, um hotel no ínicio da cidade. Eles iriam apenas dormir e depois voltar para a estrada, John estava encostado na mesa do quarto, sua expressão séria chamou a atenção de Sam.

- Pai, o que houve?

- Estou preocupado, mas ta faltando alguma coisa. Não há motivação para o garoto querer matar aquelas pessoas; e porque aquelas pessoas?

- Não sei pai, mas ele não foi preso e salvamos as pessoas? O mistério está solucionado.

- Você ainda está aprendendo filho, a coisa não é bem assim...

- Chega pai! Por acaso você não viu que nós crescemos? Nós fazemos coisas que as pessoas nem sonham em fazer! Você nos treinou, mas nunca acha que temos capacidade para fazermos o trabalho!

- Parem vocês dois!Mas que merda... Nós somos uma família; e uma família que caça monstros , coisas sobrenaturais. Se quisermos sobreviver temos que ficar unidos e essas briguinhas não vão levar a lugar nenhum! Eu vou tomar banho.

Sam foi para a varanda, John aproveitou e pegou o seu livro sobre criaturas sobrenaturais, folheou até uma página e a ficou olhando pensativo, olhou para a sua mão e mexeu na aliança...

- Vou tomar uma cerveja no bar!

John abriu a porta e foi surpreendido com uma mão em seu pescoço...

**3° parte**

John olhava aqueles olhos totalmente brancos, cabelos desgrenhados e ressecados, de pele asquerosa e fétida num tom cinza, dentes afiados como de um tubarão! Michael estava completamente diferente. John tentava gritar, mas a mão pressionando o seu pescoço não deixava. Sam estava voltando quando viu seu pai sendo enforcado por aquela criatura.

- Pai!

Antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, a outra mão da criatura apontou para Sam e fez um gesto de empurrão no ar e sam foi jogado na parede. Dean estava sem camisa quando escutou o barulho e abriu a porta, ao ver seu pai sendo enforcado ele pegou a faça de arremesso no seu casaco e arremessou, porém errou. A criatura olhou para Dean e isso era o que John precisava, aproveitou do momento e socou a junta do braço com o antebraço, fazendo com que fosse largado; Sam levantou e próximo a ele estava a cama onde a mochila estava, saltou sobre ela, pegou um frasco de água benta e lançou na criatura .A criatura começou a gritar e de repente parou, sorriu e gesticulou a cabeça fazendo um não ; a água benta não lhe causara nenhum dano!A criatura lançou John para um canto daquele quarto.

- Dean ! Como vamos deter essa coisa?

- Não faço a mínima idéia Sam...

- Então eu vou improvisar!

A criatura estava andando em direção a Sam quando ele puxou da mochila a mini escopeta e atirou, a criatura sentiu o golpe no peito e gritou, mas rapidamente voltou a si rasgando levemente o peito de Sam com suas garras, que se jogou para trás para esquivar-se do golpe.

- Ela é... Uma Hag! – Gritou John –

- Ela? Pai, eu acho que não é uma boa hora para brincar com a opção sexual dos outros...

Dean socou a cara da Hag, quando partia para o segundo soco sua mão foi parada pela criatura.

- **Você é fraco! Vou demonstrar a você o que é força!**

Quando a criatura ia socar Dean, Sam agarrou o braço da criatura.

- Pai, você conhece a criatura! Trate de detê-la... Rápido!

No mesmo instante Dean agarrou o outro braço da criatura. John pegou o seu diário que estava no criado mudo sobre a mesa, abriu numa página marcada e disse:

- Preparem-se!

Ao falar isso, Hag tentou se soltar e Dean e Sam seguravam-na com um brutal esforço; John começou a recitar palavras em latim e a criatura começou a sentir uma agonia que a fazia tentar se libertar. Sam não conseguiu segurar e logo que soltou o braço recebeu um soco que o fez bater na parede, Dean se abaixou do soco do outro braço, mas não podia contra-atacar, pois seu outro braço estava machucado. A criatura gritou, Michael voltou a normal enquanto caia desacordado no chão.

- Conseguimos pai! Destruímos a criatura! – Disse Dean, ao mesmo tempo em que ia olhar Sam .-

- Estou bem Dean, valeu...

- Não, é agora que a luta começa! – Disse John, enquanto olhava o espírito criando forma na porta de entrada do quarto...

- O que houve pai? – Disse Sam.-

- Eu exorcizei a criatura que controlava o corpo de Michael, mas isso dava força para ela se virar um ser sem precisar de um hospedeiro. Hag é uma bruxa com vários poderes naturais, é na verdade uma evolução da bruxa normal através de um ritual profano e raríssimo de se executar; preparem-se!

Dean recarregava a escopeta com sal, enquanto seu pai lia o seu diário e Sam pegava uma outra escopeta. A criatura tomou forma por completo, Dean e Sam atiraram ao mesmo tempo fazendo criatura sentir dor, mas isso não a fez dispersar como os outros espíritos! A Hag lançou um raio de energia de suas mãos em direção a Sam, mas ele esquivou-se rolando no chão; Dean pegou uma adaga com inscrições místicas e arremessou na Hag, Ela virou fumaça e começou a formar-se no outro canto da casa.

- Pai, isso não é hora para ficar lendo! – Esbravejou Dean.-

Sam ainda carregava a escopeta com sal e Dean fazia o mesmo quando a criatura tomou forma, John largou o livro, pegou uma mini escopeta na mochila e atirou contra a criatura; Sam e Dean fizeram o mesmo e ela sumiu. John foi ver como estava Michael enquanto Sam foi olhar o braço de Dean que sentia o braço.

- Você está bem Dean?

- Vou ficar assim que terminar esse caso, meu braço esta doendo, mas logo ficará bom; eu que te pergunto: você levou um soco na cara e ainda bateu na parede!

- To bem Dean. – Disse Sam. –

- Quem não está nada bem é o Michael, ele está bem fraco.

- Mas pai, o que pode ter acontecido com ele?

- Não sei filho, acho que muito tempo possuído possa ter deixado ele fraco. - John respondeu a Dean. –

- Pai, me diz o nome das pessoas que foram seqüestradas! – Dean parecia ter sido iluminado por alguma idéia. –

- Nancy Cummings, Brian Moldvay, Peter Lancaster, Andrew Sulivan e Alice Mcdickens.

- É isso pai, eu vi na praça da cidade uma estátua com o nome Lancaster, e nela dizia que ele era o principal fundador da cidade, mas era uma homenagem as famílias fundadoras da cidade!

- Então o número de pessoas seqüestradas é o representam as famílias fundadoras! A bruxa quer se vingar daqueles que foram responsáveis por sua destruição, ela então planejava matar a linhagem dos fundadores, boa Dean! Mas temos um problema, se seu corpo foi queimado como ela pode retornar como um fantasma?

- Isso não é problema Sam ,alguns objetos que tenham bastante vínculo com a pessoa podem acabar prendendo a alma da pessoa nesse mundo.As bruxas utilizavam objetos que aumentavam sua capacidade mágica e filtravam as energias usadas na magia para que elas não sofressem qualquer coisa.Esse objeto é comumente chamado de focus; nós temos que procurá-lo.

- Pai, eu vi Michael usando um cordão com uma pedra verde em formato losangular.

- ótimo filho!

John olhou para o pescoço de Michael, logo em seguida ele revistou e não encontrou nada.

- Vamos sair daqui, os vizinhos já devem ter chamado à polícia! –Retrucou Sam .-

Quando eles saiam do apartamento, foram avistados por Ryan e o xerife James Greer.

- Parados! O que aconteceu aqui?Michael se transformou numa coisa e conseguiu fugir da viatura e logo em seguida recebemos um chamado até aqui.

Após explicarem rapidamente o que tinha acontecido, o Xerife disse que acobertaria o acontecido e levaria Michael para o hospital. A família winchester estava dentro do carro enquanto conversava.

- Para onde a criatura pode ter ido já que seu lar foi queimado?

- Não sei Dean. – Sam estava preocupado como o irmão, pois precisavam deter aquela criatura! –

- A hag deve querer terminar o seu serviço matando os quatros parentes dos fundadores da cidade. Ela deve começar pelo Peter Lancaster que é parente do principal fundador da cidade.

O Impala correu furiosamente para a casa de Peter Lancaster, Dean bateu na porta e escutou um grito;enquanto isso mas atrás John colocava luvas na mão.

- Droga, a Hag já chegou aqui!

- Olhe, a janela está aberta! – Disse Sam. –

Eles entraram na cozinha através da janela e ao chegarem à sala viram a bruxa em seus trapos indo na direção de Peter. John atirou seguido de Dean e Sam, fazendo a criatura gritar de dor e jogar a família winchester contra a parede com uma corrente de ar. Todos eles deixaram suas armas caírem ao chão, enquanto Dean e Sam pegavam suas armas e a recarregavam John ia para cima da Hag com uma adaga com a lâmina de cor branca e fosca. A criatura já começava a estrangular Peter quando John passou a adaga na Hag,ela ficou paralisada momentaneamente e gritou em agonia quando a parte do seu "corpo" cortado pela lâmina pareceu sangrar , mas não era sangue...Eram gotas de algo azul pálido que saiam do ferimento e desapareciam antes de cair no chão.a Hag largou Peter e imediatamente lançou suas garras na mão de John que largou a adaga que caiu no chão,Dean e Sam atiraram na Hag onde seu pai a havia atingido.a Hag largou John e colocou a mão no ferimento que pingava aqueles gotas translúcidas;John pode perceber que amarrado em seu pulso direito da Hag estava a pedra que Sam havia falado...

John a arrancou com força e lançou para onde havia caído a adaga, vendo isso a Hag voou até a direção da pedra, mas antes que pudesse pegar Sam pegou a adaga e a atacou, ela ficou paralisada enquanto ele cravou a adaga na pedra, destruindo-a. A hag começou a se contorcer toda enquanto um fogo verde translúcido parecia a queimar por inteira...

No outro dia a família winchester observava a estátua na praça da cidade, eles estavam conversando.

- Pai, como você sabia que destruindo a pedra nos iríamos destruir a criatura? – Indagou Sam. -

Eu não tinha certeza, mas sei que o focus precisa acostumar-se com a aura da pessoa, estar em sintonia com ela e isso os focus faziam sugando a vida da pessoa. Talvez aquela Hag tenha usado tanto o colar que boa parte de sua vida tenha ficado nele, aprisionando-a neste mundo quando ela morreu; os fantasmas geralmente têm um grilhão, algum objeto que mantém sua ligação com o nosso mundo, em outros casos eles se ligam ao nosso mundo através de uma pessoa.

- Pai, o que era aquela areia nas casas das pessoas, não lembro de nenhum caso nosso que teve aquilo. – Disse Dean –

- Lendo rapidamente o livro eu encontrei uma ligação para essa areia nos locais de rapto, ela é usada com um feitiço e a areia tem o poder de desmaiar as pessoas; ela é chamada de areia de Morpheus, feitiço corriqueiro de bruxos.

- Mais e aquela adaga de cor incomum, aquilo pareceu ferir o fantasma; como pode?

- Aquilo era conhecido em tempos mais antigos como metal de Hades, hoje é conhecido como aço gélido ou ferro das almas. Esse metal incomum tem a capacidade de ferir qualquer criatura incorpórea, porque segundo as lendas esse metal fere as criaturas no mundo deles, não no nosso!

- Nossa! – Foi a reação de Dean e sam após escutar aquilo tudo.

- Que bom que Michael ficou bem, sorte nossa termos matado a Hag e com isso curarmos o Michael. Ela para conseguir ser um fantasma, precisou sugar quase toda a vida de Michael já que estava aprisionada no cordão. Quando nós matamos a Hag o vigor de Michael voltou para ele e em breve ele deve voltar para casa.

- Já que não tivemos tempo para dormir, vamos cair logo na estrada e procurar um próximo caso para resolver!

- Certo Dean,vamos embora.

Deram uma última olhada na cidade antes que o Impala entrasse na rota 81 com o horizonte do nascer do sol...

Fim

Petrus Heligan;

Todas as cicatrizes que nunca curam,

Todos os machucados que não irão fechar.

Eu não esquecerei aquele dia;

Essas memórias nunca irão desaparecer...


End file.
